


Haruto's Play Time

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, BroCon, Fisting, Foot Fetish, Incest, M/M, Rape, Scat, Watersports, diaper fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoga Kamishiro has to baby sit Kaito's little brother, Haruto the only thing is the little guy is anything but innocent, especially because he's lusting after Kaito and when he can't have Kaito for now, he can settle for Ryoga can't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haruto's Play Time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this.

Ryoga wasn’t sure what to do when he found Haruto in Kaito’s room and in a diaper to boot. Ryoga was supposed to be baby sitting Haruto but he didn’t know he would need to actually baby-sit him like an actual baby. Maybe Haruto had just mistakenly put them on.

Ryoga’s ears are burning when he hears Haruto make a moan “Nii-san..!” and he barely peeks in and sees Haruto’s hand is inside the diaper. All Ryoga can think is oh my god Haruto’s touching himself. And he’s touching himself thinking about Kaito, his brother. The moaning brings Ryoga back to reality. “A-ah… Nii-san..!”

Ryoga was technically baby-sitting still because after all he was still watching him. “A-ah… Nii-san! I’m about to cum~” and Ryoga has honest to god no idea how Haruto knows about this stuff, he’s what, eight? Eight year olds should not do this; he repeats it over in his head. Eight year olds should not do this! Eight year olds should not do this! 

Ryoga is no better for watching said eight year old do it though, maybe Haruto was some shota child, a young eight year old wanting sex; a shota. How did Haruto even learn about these things? He doesn’t really want to know.

Haruto is panting on the bed and he’s slipping the diaper back on and pulling up his shorts that are slightly stained from his pleasuring orgasm. Ryoga doesn’t even know what to say or do; he just watched an eight year old touch himself, an eight year old.

Ryoga runs down the hall and sat on the couch, pretending like nothing happened. “R-Ryoga-san? Can you help me, I uhm.. had an accident.” Ryoga knows it wasn’t an accident, he saw what happened after all.

“Uh sure kid, what do you need me to do?” Ryoga smiled even though he was mildly uncomfortable. The blue haired child blushed slightly and whispered in Ryoga’s ear as if it was to naughty not to whisper. “You uh, wet yourself?” Ryoga asked knowing he hadn’t really wet himself, god no, he saw what the little kid did.

“Don’t tell Nii-san!” Was all Haruto could say as he blushed a deeper red, Ryoga knew Kaito wouldn’t want to know of what Haruto actually did. Thought his little brother was some innocent child, hell no, this kid was a kinky bastard, and he was violently fucking himself in a diaper and touching himself as he moaned his own brother’s name!

If he didn’t know any better, he thought maybe Haruto had a role play fetish or wanted someone to treat him like a spoiled baby, mainly his brother, he certainly had brocon, this kid sure was a kinky one. Ryoga had followed the little tike into the bathroom. 

“What do you even need me to do?” Why couldn’t Haruto change himself? That’s when Haruto’s smile changes; it twists and turns into a horrifying one, and it is something Ryoga has never seen before.

Haruto’s giggle is almost terrifying, how could this kid be so creepy? “I know you saw me Ryoga-san, I could hear you breathing, it excited me more!” and Ryoga does not know why he is scared of some little eight-year-old kid. “Move it kid, go watch some cartoons or something.” 

Haruto giggles and places his thumb to Ryoga’s lip making him kiss it as he shoves it deep into the purple haired teen’s mouth, pulls it out and wipes the saliva across his baby sitter’s face. “You’re kind of like my brother you know,” Haruto starts, Ryoga can feel where this is going, he can practically hear himself screaming to get out.

“Nii-san won’t be home for a few more hours, you’re supposed to entertain me with some games!” Haruto giggled and licked his lips, looking up lustfully at the fourteen-year-old boy before him. He certainly was not as well endowed as his brother Kaito was. 

“What the shit I’m not going to fuck you kid, I’m a baby sitter not a baby fucker.” And those words don’t even bother Haruto. “Then I’ll tell Nii-san you did a bad job!”

“Kid, you think he’s really gonna believe that?” Ryoga asked and Haruto smiled “My Nii-san loves me, he’ll believe my word over yours.” This was true, Kaito would.

No one would suspect Haruto the innocent child; he wasn’t innocent as far as Ryoga could see. “Now why don’t you suck my dick?” Haruto asked and Ryoga tried to push Haruto out of the way, the little eight year old’s foot collided with Ryoga’s dick.

Ryoga fell to his knees, Haruto giggled, “Now suck my dick like I asked, big brother…” and Ryoga closed his mouth tightly. Haruto frowned, no; no he wouldn’t have any of that!

“Open your mouth, do it you fucking whore.” Haruto shoved his tiny fist to Ryoga’s mouth and pried it open; he was very strong for an eight year old. Ryoga gasped and opened his mouth, he tried to tightly close it but Haruto shoved his whole fist in.

Ryoga tried to bite his fist, the blood only excited him more, he would’ve broke Ryoga’s teeth that way he couldn’t bite him but then Kaito would ask what happened and he’d know what they’d done. Haruto decides to get something to tie Ryoga down so he does not struggle. 

Haruto goes into the cabinet and pulls out his hidden hand cuffs, he wipes his bleeding fist across Ryoga’s face as he sees him trying to stand up again and he kicks Ryoga square in the balls again, Ryoga falls back down. Haruto takes this opportunity and ties Ryoga’s hands to the towel rack on the wall, he’s still on his knees but his arms are stretched a little.

Ryoga doesn’t even want to say anything anymore. If he does he’ll accidentally open his mouth and get a full taste of dick in there. Haruto whispers “Are you going to obey me now Nii-san?” he pretended this was Kaito. After all, Kaito would struggle too and it only excited Haruto more.

“We’re going to role play now, but first you’re going to suck my dick.” And Haruto does not take no for answer this time and shoves his fist back into Ryoga’s mouth and pries it open and quickly shoves his eight year old penis inside, it tastes of piss like Haruto had peed himself. “Mmm, Nii-san do you like m-my taste?” Ryoga can’t say anything, not with a dick in his mouth and he does not want to.

“Nii-san..! Oh Nii-san! H-harder, harder, Kaiiitooo~” Haruto moans as he bucks his shaft back and forth in Ryoga’s mouth, he doesn’t last long because he’s still growing. He cums in Ryoga’s mouth and gasps. “Swallow it, swallow it all big brother for me?” he giggled, Ryoga felt like he was going to hurl but did as he was told and swallowed the eight year old’s semen. 

“Now be a good baby sitter and let me sit on your cock, Nii-san!” Haruto noticed his slip up of saying baby sitter but he didn’t care, Ryoga was to shocked to do anything, Haruto didn’t care anyway and pulled down Ryoga’s pants and Ryoga began kicking furiously.

“Don’t do that, do you want to be kicked in the dick again hehe!” and pulled off Ryoga’s boxers. Haruto wiggled his diaper off, and sat down on his dick. Ryoga felt something wet and icky on his shaft now. He realized Haruto had just peed himself and it began to leak downward, Ryoga felt really uncomfortable.

Ryoga could still say nothing, Haruto only giggled like a baby and bounced himself up and down Ryoga’s cock. Moaning with every second, he was feeling so pleasured that he let out a loud moan and his body shook as he shat on Ryoga. A nice warm pile of shat was leaking out onto Ryoga’s cock. It was getting his dick nice and lubed up with the shat.

Haruto stood up and let the shat fall onto his lap, Haruto then bent down and licked it off like a chocolate bar. Being sure not to miss a single drop, he licked the tasty coding of chocolate off his shaft; it was warm and mushy. “Mmm, Nii-san you taste so good.”

Ryoga still said nothing, Haruto continued to clean him off and finally cleaned him of the shat. “That was fun big brother!” he said and Ryoga still said nothing, Haruto giggled and said “Time for the best part…” and Haruto pulled off Ryoga’s socks and inhaled his feet.

He sure did love the aroma that Ryoga’s feet gave off, it made Haruto’s tiny dick hard, he leaned down and began licking the toes, he shoved the whole foot in his mouth and began to suck hard. Ryoga was beginning to feel more broken, he couldn’t even move.

Haruto pulled the foot out of his mouth and looked at the salivated up foot, he licked the bottom up and down, Ryoga almost would have laughed because it tickled but he was far to broken to do anything. He can’t believe an eight year old did this to him.

The clock strikes and that is when he hears a knock on the door, oh no, Kaito is back! Haruto unties Ryoga and hurls a towel and his clothes at him as Haruto cleans himself off quickly and yells at Ryoga “Clean yourself up you dirty whore!” and runs off to greet his brother like nothing happened.

Ryoga is honestly to scared to move, he’s in to much shock, he just lies there in a puddle of piss and shit. He grabbed the towel and cleaned off his dick and pulled back up his pants and cleaned up the mess quickly. He would never be Haruto’s baby sitter again.

Kaito smiles “You did a good job watching him, bet you to had fun?” and Ryoga says nothing and gets handed his forty dollars, it wasn’t worth this, him having done what he did was not worth forty dollars. But he takes it and he leaves, he never wants to come back. At least not when Haruto is around or better yet, he’s never going to spy on anyone again especially when it leads to that. Maybe not, he might again.

Kaito is left alone with Haruto. They go and sit on the couch and Haruto sits on Kaito’s lap and giggles, he loves his big brother, he falls asleep on Kaito. He wished he could’ve done that with Kaito. Oh well Ryoga was better than nothing, he giggled.


End file.
